


i asked for a gavel, you gave me your heart

by orphan_account



Category: Model UN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, how does the american school system work, many thanks to zer0 for bringing this chaos to ao3, tw mun kids, we're not focusing on relationships tho, what a great way of procrastinating alice!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: idmun kids go to private school auim going to come here and write chapters when i don't feel like working :)dm me with suggestions on discord :)
Relationships: Claudia (IDMUN)/Quadra (IDMUN), RJ (IDMUN)/ Nick (IDMUN)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. introduction

What's up IDMUN people! I'm gonna start writing this "we all go to highschool together" thing soon, while also writing my 1200 word english coursework and 2000 word history paper :) Prepare for cancer and crack.  
  
\- Alice 


	2. background guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In true mun fashion, enjoy the background guide

**Character Matrix**   
  
\- Jed (Freshman)  
\- Almond (Freshman)  
  
\- Alice (Sophomore)  
\- RJ (Sophomore)  
\- Taxi (Sophomore)  
\- Sammy (Sophomore)  
  
\- Nick (Junior)  
\- Claudia (Junior)  
\- Quadra (Junior)  
\- Zer0 (Junior)  
\- Pranav (Junior)  
\- Isaac (Junior)  
  
\- Tectonix (Senior)  
  
 **Context  
** The gang attends STD (School of Technology and Development), one of the best high schools in the country, let's put it in a scenic place up north in the woods where the school has a modern cabin type beat overlooking rivers and mountains, and let's make it boarding for some "oh my god they were roommates". Nice place to commit murder am I right?  
  
\- Our universe's MUN circuit is quite active, with the largest conference being BDSMUN  
\- The gang has the chance to attend a conference around every 2 months  
\- They travel to YMUN every year  
  
 **Context (Redundant) / things that feel right**  
\- RJ and Alice went to middle school together, they're soul sisters <3  
\- Claudia took her SATs already and got a 1600 like a bitch, Quadra is spending A LOT of time with her (platonically) so his SAT score is gonna go up exponentially  
\- Isaac transferred to STD in sophomore year  
\- The MUN boys all go on fishing trips cos they're lads  
  
 **What has happened so far?**  
\- RJ had feelings for Nick, but tried to get rid of them to focus on BDSMUN which happened at the end of freshman year (did it work? of course not)  
\- Claudia and Quadra hooked up at YMUN last year, the only person who knows is Pranav after he walked in on them (made him nearly quit) How he'll handle the info? Who knows  
\- Tectonix is currently Secretary-General of the MUN club, we'll see the juniors battle for DSG  
\- Alice runs the MUN club instagram and twitter (duh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom regrets those nine months.  
> Story will begin when I feel like it :)


End file.
